Polycarbonates have excellent mechanical properties, but are relatively brittle at low temperatures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,072 discloses the use of modified, hydrogenated block copolymers of styrene and conjugated diolefins as impact modifiers for polycarbonates. The block copolymers may be modified with a variety of acid groups or derivatives of the acid groups. The inclusion of acid or derivative functional groups on the block copolymers was generally considered to be necessary for the polycarbonates to have improved paint adhesion.
Addition of phenolic groups to elastomeric polymers and combination of the elastomers with polycarbonates is known in the art. It is an object of the invention to make improved compositions having excellent impact strengths at low temperatures.